criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Henson Twins
|appearance = "Elliott's Pond" }} John and Allie Henson are twins who were abducted and brainwashed by Reginald Clemmons as teenagers. They were later responsible for a triple abduction in the Season Twelve episode "Elliott's Pond". Background Not much is known about John and Allie prior to their abductions, other than they grew up in an unhappy household with their older brother Deeley. One night in 1983, they and Deeley were out late at night. While returning home, John and Allie chose to race Deeley by going through a cornfield while he went through another path on his bicycle. There, they encountered an isolated, delusional local hermit named Reginald Clemmons, who abducted them and took them to his house, which was off the grid. There, Clemmons held them captive for decades and brainwashed them with his beliefs of an impending doomsday event, along with other conspiracy theories. The twins came to accept him as their guardian and took his beliefs as their own. When Clemmons presumably died in 2016, most likely from natural causes, the twins went out to seek companions so they wouldn't feel lonely. Elliott's Pond On the night of November 15-16, 2016, the twins abduct three adventurous boys: William "Bones" Jarvis, Josh Harmon, and P.K. Riggins. As the BAU is called in to investigate the triple abduction, Josh wakes up in the basement of Clemmons' house. As Josh uses a flashlight to find his friends, John appears; apparently frightened by the light, John charges at Josh, knocking him out. When Bones and P.K. wake up Josh, they hear noises from upstairs. Later, as the boys find a way to escape, they find a window to another room. Josh looks through it and sees John. Suddenly, Allie appears, breaks through the window, and reaches in to grab the boys, but they back away. The following night, the twins have the boys sit at a table in the kitchen as they make dinner for them. They approach the boys; John cuts up a carrot and gives the pieces to the boys, saving one for himself. Then, Allie tells the boys to not be afraid as no one will find them. While the BAU identify the twins as the unsubs, the boys devise a plan to escape, which involves one of them playing sick while the other two take advantage of the distraction to escape and get help. Josh volunteers to play sick and pretend to have a seizure. P.K. yells to the twins that Josh is having a seizure. As the twins run down the stairs to check on Josh, he bites John's hand, while Bones grabs the keys from him. P.K. tries to grab the keys from Allie, but she stops him. As they both struggle, P.K. yells at Bones to run. Bones runs up the stairs to use the keys to unlock one of the doors. However, when he opens it, he finds that the passageway is blocked by logs. Then, Allie appears behind Bones, holding him at gunpoint with a shotgun. She asks Bones why he is trying to hurt them; he replies that he is not and is trying to get Josh some help. Then, the BAU appear and JJ and Prentiss hold Allie at gunpoint. Chief Jim "Coop" Cooper (who the twins were familiar with) tells Allie his name, asks her if she remembers him, and then tells her to drop the gun. Allie has Cooper promise that he won't hurt them, then drops the gun when he does. Allie begins to cry as Cooper comforts her. Reid and Alvez find Josh and P.K. in the basement moments later, the boys apparently having overpowered John in the struggle. After the boys are reunited with their parents, Deeley steps into the house and walks down to the basement. There, he finds John and Allie hiding under the staircase in the darkness clinging to each other, saddened, confused and frightened. Deeley kneels down and watches them; when they notice him, John and Allie crawl out from the staircase, initially puzzled. Then, their memories return, and the three share a tearful hug. It is safe to presume that the twins are both institutionalized afterwards. Modus Operandi During the triple abduction, John and Allie re-enacted the circumstances of their own abductions. They set up traps that their victims got caught in, after which devices would shoot tranquilizer darts into them to knock them out. Afterwards, the twins took the victims back to Clemmons' house and held them captive there, but treated them with kindness. It is unknown if they planned to brainwash them in the same way Clemmons did to them but given their treatment of the boys, this is unlikely. Profile No official profile of the twins was made by the BAU. However, they clearly suffered from a form of Stockholm Syndrome, in which they accepted the paranoid delusions of their abductor as their own. Known Victims *2016: **November 15-16: The triple abduction : ***William "Bones" Jarvis ***Josh Harmon ***P.K. Riggins **November 16-17: Unnamed man Appearances *Season Twelve **"Elliott's Pond" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Stockholm Syndrome Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Captives Category:Captors